The Mind is a Puzzle
by apollogirl7
Summary: Auris Spencer's world is turned upside down when she volunteers for the 150th Hunger Games.  This year's Quarter Quell is a real puzzler, with time limits, obstacles, and many deadly deciscions to make.  Let the Games begin!
1. Surprise

"Hey, Auris, throw me that log," Hadley, my older brother called. I picked up the log and threw it at him. He caught it with ease, and loaded it onto our cart. "Go get cleaned up!"

Hadley is nineteen, passing the reaping age two years ago. I envied him in that respect, seeing that I still had three years. I was fifteen this year, and lucky me, it was a Quarter Quell. The card reading was three weeks prior, and I was dreading this reaping more than any other in my life. This year, the Arena would consist of puzzles and obstacles and visual effects that none of us in the districts could ever understand. Especially those of us from District 7 like me.

"Ok, I'll see you at the cabin?" I called back as I ran through the trees. We lived in the middle of a forest; our family was known for its quality lumber.

"Yeah, I'll catch up." He had reached around our mule, Tammy, and grabbed her lead.

When I reached the cabin, I removed my boots and soaked socks. I pulled the door shut behind me and made my way to the bedroom. The cabin was basically like all the rest in District 7: one room, separated into sections. The beds were in the back and up against the wall.

I sat on my bed and pulled off my shirt. I was tiny, only just over five feet tall. And skinny. I was extremely skinny. I pulled my pants off my legs, and lay back on the quilt that is always on my bed. In our district, whenever a baby is born, the mother and her family is to make a quilt for the baby. Then, on the child's tenth birthday, they receive the quilt. It's a tradition we've kept for centuries. Mother made mine with a green fabric on the back, and flower designs around the squares on the front. I've had it since that birthday, and slept under it ever since.

"Cuddling the blanket again?" My mother asked as she walked in the door. She had a bucket hanging from the crook of her arm. She was milking our goat, Rosie.

"No." I sat up. "Mom, can I wear your spring dress?" I asked as I tugged the quilt around my shoulders. "I don't think my brown dress fits anymore."

"Sure." She set the bucket on the table and walked to the wardrobe in the corner. She pulled the yellow, knee-length dress out by its hanger. "Try it on." I stood and took it from her. I then lifted the dress above my head and pulled it on. It fit perfectly.

"You look lovely," my mother announced, pleased. "It matches your hair very well."

"And my eyes?" I asked, smiling at the thought. My eyes were dark brown, and matched everything.

"Of course." She walked behind me and yanked on my blonde hair. "Tie this up before we leave. We want the crowd to see that pretty face."

"Yes, ma'am," I said. I walked to the wardrobe, and pulled out the box of hair supplies from the floor. Searching for a red ribbon, I found a hair clip instead. It was brown, and would look better anyway.

I helped mother get the breakfast together after I took off her dress and put on my own chore dress. We made flapjacks with maple syrup. "Daddy and Hadley are going to love this!" I exclaimed as I poured out the last of the batter into the pan.

Mother nodded, but continued doing her job of making butter.

The door opened, and Hadley walked in. He had a silly smile on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as I maneuvered around him to the table. I set the plates down and turned to face him, my hands in fists on my hips.

"Kailyn Finch just walked up the road," he sighed. My brother was a real lovesick guy. He'd a crush on Kailyn Finch since he was a kid, but he'd never had the courage to talk to her. She's a year younger than him, with the prettiest brown hair and eyes you ever did see. Which explained his nervous manor around her. She was gorgeous.

"Did you say hi?" I asked.

He blushed. "Nope."

"Ugh!" I threw my hands in the air. "You need to talk to her soon or some other guy will!" I exclaimed.

"I will," he said while hanging his hat on the coat rack, "When I'm ready." Hadley pushed his hand through his eyebrow-length blonde hair.

I huffed and continued setting the table. "I'll believe it when I see it," I mumbled under my breath.

Daddy came home twenty minutes later, and we all sat down at the table for breakfast.

"Auris, honey," Daddy said as I was clearing the table. "I need you to go to the town and get an axe."

"An axe!" I yelped. I couldn't believe it. Axes were expensive, they had to be shipped from District 2. "Why do you need an axe?"

"Seems that someone stole my new one." _New _meaning that we've had it for at least five years. Everyone in District 7 had an axe; we've been able to handle them since we were toddlers.

"Stolen?" My mother asked, surprised. "Who would steal it?"

"Beats me. But I need one."

"But, Dad, we need that money to get the chickens." Hadley got up and helped me with the dishes. "We always get chickens in the spring!"

"We'll just have a few less this year. Sorry, kids. I want to keep this family Teserae-free, so we need to save up for the more important things. An axe is at the top of the list, I have a job to do."

"Yes, sir," Hadley and I both said.

"Good. Now, Auris, in my coat pocket there is some coins. Count out one hundred and fifteen. That will get the medium size head at the General."

My fingers searched through his coat pockets till I had enough. I dropped the coins into the pockets on my dress.

"Do you want me to go with her?" Hadley asked.

"No," Daddy said, "she can do this trip alone."

I pulled on my boots and left the cabin.

There's a road that leads right past our cabin and down a hill to the town center. The Justice Building is right in the center, standing stories above the rest of the buildings.

I opened the small wooden gate at the end of the yard, and stepped onto the gravel path. The coins jingled in my pockets as I made my way to downtown.

At the General - our main store in town – I picked out a nice medium head axe for dad, paid at the counter, and left. The axe head was in a box, so that I wouldn't cut myself on it going home. I had some left over change, so I walked to the fabric store. Kailyn's father owned it.

A bell rang on top of the door as walked in. Mr. Finch was sitting on his stool at the counter, cutting fabric. He didn't look up until I cleared my throat.

"Ah, Auris," he said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I need a patch," I said. "Dark green."

Patches are small pieces of fabric that can be added to the quilts for more personality, and uniqueness. Daddy won't mind if I buy one.

He pulled out his scrap fabric, dark green like I asked, and cut off a piece. "Is this a good size."

I nodded. "Yes, thank you."

I paid and walked out of the store, waving good-bye. Mr. Finch called out, "See you at the Reaping. May the odds be in your Favor!"

I walked down the alley behind the store, and heard voices. I stopped at the edge of the building and peeked around the side. Kailyn and Avery, Kailyn's friend, were giggling. I listened harder.

"I saw you-know-who today," Kailyn was saying.

"Oh, Kai, did you say hello?" Avery asked animated.

"No, I was waiting for him!" This brought on another round of giggles. "I don't see how a boy as attractive as Hadley can be so quiet!"

_Hadley? Did she just say Hadley? As in my brother, _Hadley_ Spencer?_

"You should just ask him out," Avery said.

"I can't, my mother wouldn't approve. The boy must be the one to ask."

"Too bad. You two would be perfect together!" Avery started making her way back to her house. "Just think, it's your last reaping. You two could get married!"

"I wish," Kailyn sighed. "See you later, I have to get ready!" Kailyn waved and stepped through the backdoor of the fabric shop.

"Good-bye!"

I couldn't believe what I had just heard! Kailyn's been waiting all this time for Hadley!

I turned and ran back up the alley, through the main road, and onto the forest road. I didn't trip or drop the axe the whole way home.

I burst through the door. "What took you so long?" Hadley asked taking the box from my hands.

"I got distracted."

"Thank you, Auris." Daddy took the box from Hadley. "This is just right."

"You're welcome." I made my way silently to my bed, pulled out my sewing box from under it, and stitched the green patch on.

"Auris, I think it's time for you to be getting ready for the Reaping," my mother called.

"Yes, ma'am." I put my quilt down. Mother walked over to help me undress and put on the yellow dress.

"Do you want me to clip your hair?" she asked.

"Yes, please." She eased the long hair from my face, combed through the knots, and clipped it behind my head.

"You're beautiful," she said, smiling.

We left together to head back to town center. I was the only one up for the Reaping, and my name was only in the pile three times.

"Nervous?" Hadley asked, putting his arm over my shoulder.

"A little," I admitted.

"You'll be fine," he reassured me, giving my shoulders a good squeeze.

"Thanks." I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him.

Everyone was crowded in the middle of the street, facing the Justice Building where the stage was set. The big ball of names on a table in the middle of the stage.

_Only three_, I reminded myself.

"Go get in your spot," Hadley said, urging me toward the crowd of kids waiting to be picked – or not.

I hugged Hadley and my parents again, and pushed through the crowd to my section: fifteen-year-old girls. My friends Hanna and Jo were already there. I hugged them both without speaking, and then stood still, watching the stage.

Mayor Alder stood and gave the speech. I've heard it every year since I was born, so I drowned it out with thoughts of the trees outside my home.

The mayor sat down, and the district escort, Simile Radloff, stood. He took in a deep breath – like he does every year – and smiled, his purple skin crinkling around his eyes.

"Good day," he said. "Let us begin with the ladies!" He pranced across the stage to the name bowl. His hand reached in and searched, adding to the suspense, I guessed.

_Only three…_

He lifted a piece of paper out of the bowl, opened it slowly and read loud and clear:

"Kailyn Finch!"


	2. It's a Deal

**Did you like that last chapter? Ha! No One Reviewed! **

**I was truly inspired to write this by ****FullOfHunger****, who had a bunch of Quell ideas listed. I just added my own twists. After I posted the first chapter though, I realized I forgot the disclaimer. (Insert Sad Face Here)**

**Here it goes: Hunger Games, Quarter Quells, and Justice Buildings belong to Suzanne Collins.**

**Enjoy this next chapter! **

My heart stopped beating. I stopped breathing. My eyes scanned the crowd for the eighteen-year-old girls' section. Kailyn was pale. No, more than pale, she was a ghost. I looked around till my eyes landed on Hadley. He looked the same as her.

Avery pushed Kailyn's back, urging her forward and to the stage.

_To her death… _

"What a lovely young lady we have this year!" Simile said, clapping.

Kailyn stepped up the creaking stairs to the stage. From where I stood, I could see her shaking.

"And how old are you?" Simile asked.

"I'm eighteen," Kailyn said. She looked like she was gonna start crying right there.

"Ooooh," Simile sighed. "It's your last year, isn't it?"

She nodded.

"Well, let's see if we have any volunteers for you!" Simile scanned the crowd. "Anyone?" he asked.

There was silence. My heart started racing.

_I can't!_

_But you have to! Hadley loves, and she loves Hadley! They can live and be together!_

_I don't want to die!_

_Who does?_

The argument went on for what seemed like hours. But it wasn't, because Simile was taking one of his deep breaths when I finally focused.

_Do it NOW!_

"I volunteer!"

Every pair of eyes in the district was on me in half a second. Simile looked down at me from his spot on the stage.

"Brava!" he cried. "You may step down, Miss Finch. And let us welcome our girl tribute!" He clapped again.

I made my way to the stage, and as I walked up and Kailyn walked down, she hugged me. She pulled back and finished going down the stairs.

I walked slowly toward Simile. "And what is your name, young lady?" he asked.

"Auris. Auris Spencer."

"Congratulations, Auris. You are the newest Tribute for District 7!"

I didn't feel like celebrating. Neither did the crowd. Hanna and Jo were leaning on each other, tears dripping down their surprised faces. My family was clinging to each other as well. I didn't make eye-contact with Hadley.

"Now, for the boy Tribute!" Simile reached into the bowl, and much quicker, pulled out a slip. He unfolded it, and said proudly, "Ash Finnegan!"

A boy I recognized from school started walking through the people toward the stage. I knew him, not very personally, but we had friends in common. He had brown eyes like me and everyone else in our district, and this wavy red/brown hair. He was my age, which meant that two fifteen-year-olds were going into the Arena.

His knees wobbled as he stood on the stage next to me.

"Any volunteers?" Simile called.

Once again, silence. Poor Ash.

"No one?" Simile frowned. "Oh, that's too bad. Well, let's give it up for our Quarter Quell Tributes!"

We were ushered into the Justice Building by Peacekeepers. It was scary how close their guns were to my body. I couldn't even imagine what the fear I'd have in the games would be like.

"Wait here," the Peacekeeper said. He shut the door behind me.

I had one hour to say my good-byes.

My parents came in first. Daddy hugged me, and mother kissed me on the forehead. Then, Hanna and Jo walked through the door. They both embraced me.

The next person was Hadley. I wasn't surprised that my brother had come. He walked slowly into the room, staring at me the whole time.

"Don't say it," I said.

"Say what?" he asked.

"Don't say 'Why in the world would you do that? What were you thinking?'" I said.

"I wasn't go –"

"And don't lie to me, please." I looked away from him, trying hard not to cry.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "But, Auris, why did you do that?"

"I had to."

Hadley put his hands on my shoulders and forced me to look up at him. "No, you didn't."

"I did. And I can't tell you why," I stated.

"What can't you tell me?" Hadley's voice caught. He was crying.

"Just promise me something, okay? No matter how this whole thing turns out – if I live, if I die – you have to talk to Kailyn. You need to make me that promise."

"I can't believe you did this for me." Hadley stepped away from me, shaking his head.

"Just promise, okay?"

"I…" He took a deep breath. "I promise."

I hugged him then.

I thought Hadley would be my last visitor, but I was wrong. Kailyn Finch walked through the door. By this point, I was sitting on one of the ugly couches in the large room, my head in my hands.

"Hello," she said. I stood up and stared at her. "I just wanted to say thank you."

"It's no problem," I whispered.

"It is. And I am truly thankful for what you did for me." Kailyn reached into her pocket and pulled out a small chain. On the end was a bottle, and inside the bottle was some dirt. Painted around the inside of the bottle was a forest of trees. "Please, take this. Use it as your token in the Games."

I reached out and took the necklace from her. It was lighter than I would have thought.

"And put this inside the bottle." She handed me a small stick. "It's from Hadley. He told me to give it to you."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Good luck, Auris." Kailyn hugged me. "My sister," she whispered.

After she left, Simile came to collect me. I was a wreck, tears streaming down my face. I had to walk next to Ash as we made our way to the Train Station. He looked no different. His face was perfectly normal, almost like he didn't care, or that he accepted his fate.

I hadn't.

"Your mentors are waiting in the dining car. We will eat together there when you have changed in your own compartments." Simile walked in front of us and stepped onto the platform. The crowd followed us, no one cheered though.

On the train, I sat on my compartment bed. Waiting. Watching. Thinking.

There were some clothes in drawers. I found a white shirt and some blue skirt. I pulled the necklace over my head, holding the bottle in my hands.

"Dinner time!" Simile called from the hall. I was going to meet my mentor.

Stepping uneasily through the train hallways, I ran into Ash. "This sucks," he whispered to me.

"Agreed." I looked up at him. Ash had a good eight or nine inches on me, he was tall.

"I just don't want to think about what waiting in that Arena yet." His hand brushed mine. "Look, I know we're not exactly friends, but would you mind if we worked together through this preliminary stuff. I really don't want to go through it alone." He sounded sincere.

"You want to do training and coaching together?" I asked.

"Yeah." He smiled. "We both already know what the other can do. It would be pointless if we didn't."

"But in the games, we have to fight each other…"

"Let's make a promise for it not to come down to the two of us," he said. "We will avoid each other completely. 'Cause believe it or not, I don't want to kill you."

"Okay, it's a deal. We'll train together, and avoid each other in the Arena."

We shook on it.

In the dining car, a huge table was set for us to sit at. Different soups and breads and fruits were laid out for us. I sat across from Ash.

"Where are our mentors?" I asked.

"They're here," Simile said.

Through a door, two of District 7's former Victors, Sage Greenbush and Randal Plum walked into the room. I recognized them because they had won consecutive years. Sage won five years ago, and Randal, six.

"Hello," Sage said, taking her place at the table. Sage's left arm was missing below the elbow. During her games, a final set of bombs exploded near her, taking it off.

"Hello," we all said back.

As far as I knew, Randal didn't talk. He never said anything. Sage was always the one talking. District 7 didn't have many victors, as of now, we had five still living.

"So, what's our plan of attack?" Sage asked, reaching for a piece of bread. "Are we coaching you together or separate? It's fine with me either way. I'll be working with both of you up until the games. Then, I will have Auris here as my tribute." She looked at Ash. "Randal will be your mentor, Ash."

Ash and I looked at each other. "I think we want to be coached together," he mumbled.

"Oh, that's just wonderful!" Sage pulled at the bread in her hands. "I just think I may warn you of something ahead of time." She took a deep breath. "Okay, kids, here's the deal: No Alliances this year."

"What?" Ash and I both yelled together.

"The Arena is designed as a 'Solitary Event,'" Sage explained. "That's all I know. It's amazing they've told us this much about it already. But anybody caught in an alliance will be terminated."

The thought frightened me. _No alliances! How are we supposed to stay alive?_

My thoughts trailed off to the games of the previous year. A boy from District 3 won by avoiding everyone else, until, of course, it was him and the girl from 2. He blew her up before she could find him.

"Yeah, I guess," Ash spit. He moved the food around on his plate.

"So you two want to be coached together anyway?" Sage asked.

I nodded. Ash didn't object so Sage took that as a yes from both of us.

"Alright," she said. "I want you both to rest up tonight. We'll be in the Capitol very early." She got up, and turned to Randal. "You, too." Sage made her way to the door. "Ash, Auris, when you get to the Capitol, and you meet your stylists… don't fight them. It will make it so much easier. Good night!"

I looked at Ash. Ash looked at me. We somehow came to the conclusion that sleeping was our only option tonight, other than sitting here with Randal. I got up first and went to my compartment.

I slipped off my clothes and lay back on the bed in my underclothes. I realized then that I didn't have my quilt. Instead of thinking about my family, or my warm, empty bed at home, I stroked the little bottle on the chain.

**It's the end of another chapter… I SERIOUSLY want to know if anybody is enjoying this or not. I'm going to keep writing anyway, but STILL! Reviews will be rewarded with Virtual Cookies, Chocolate Chip even!**

**Also, a little note. I have a Beta profile now, so if you need a Beta, I can do the Beta-ing. **

**CHAPTER 3 coming SOON!**


	3. Fallon

**REVIEWS! THREE WHOLE REVIEWS! Let the cookies rain from the sky to it-was-enchanting and my anonymous friend (I know who you are!). Actually, I did make cookies today, that's why this chapter is a little behind schedule. I plan on updating every day JUST THIS WEEK. Why? Because my biking buddy, a.k.a. anonymous friend, is out of town. **

**DISCLAIMER: the games and the capitol belong to Suzanne Collins**

I woke up, confused. I couldn't figure out where I was. Then, I saw the fields passing by my window, and I knew. The train…

I stood up awkwardly, my legs just couldn't hold me up. The clothes I had worn the previous day were still in a pile on the floor. I scooped up the skirt and pulled it on. I kicked the shirt under the bed, and pulled a new one out one of the drawers.

Once I pulled the necklace out of my shirt, I opened the door and made my way to the living area. There was a TV and couches. I sat on one of the couches, and waited. I thought we were supposed to watch the other reapings…

"Good morning," Ash said. He plopped down on the couch next to me. "Sleep well?"

"Well enough," I replied, not looking at him. "Were we supposed to watch the reapings last night?"

He thought about it for a second, then replied, "Maybe." He shrugged his broad shoulders.

"I think we need to watch them," I stated. A remote was sitting on a small table by my feet. I reached for it and turned on the TV. Of course the reaping recaps would still be running.

I watched silently as the tributes from districts 1 through 6 were reaped. I caught the names of only a few; only the ones that stood out the most to me. The District 1 boy: Quake; the District 2 girl and boy: Fate and Paradox respectively; the boy from District 4: Furor. The girl from 5, Fray, seemed to be blind. This would not be a good game for her. And the boy from 6, Jacy, was walking with a slight limp.

Then, of course, Kailyn was called, I volunteered, and Ash was reaped after. I felt bad that no one volunteered for him. The crowd didn't even seem sorry for him.

Districts 8 through 12 were a little less intimidating. Eden, the girl from 9, looked no older than thirteen. And neither did the boy from 12, Aren. They both still had a babyish look to their faces. I promised myself that I would not be the one to kill either of them. I put myself in this situation, they didn't.

"Well," Ash said, breaking the silence. "That was… painful." He stood up and turned the television off. "When do you think we'll get there?"

* * *

><p>The Capitol is an extremely terrifying place. Or at least, that's what my first though was as the train pulled into the station. Cameras flashed and people were yelling, and there were these huge buildings that just…towered over us. I stuck close to Ash. We'd begun a sort of friendship over the few hours we'd known each other, and I felt safest near him.<p>

But the safe feeling left before it ever really started. I was whisked away inside a tall building and put on an _elevator._ The ride terrified me. Then I was put in a room. I stood by myself for a while. Then, _they_ came in.

Three very short women stepped into the room. They were short because even in heals, they barely could look over my head. And they had these weird features. Red skin, black and gold streaked hair, and eyes that shifted from one color to the next along with the hair color. It was odd.

"I'm Constance," the one with black and gold hair said. "This is Glorian, she pointed to the one with red skin, "and Klammy." The women with rainbow eyes gave a small wave.

I didn't know whether to scream or gawk.

"We are your prep-team."

"Hi," I ventured, nodding at them.

"Your stylist, Fallon, will be here when we are through." Constance walked forward and examined me. "Fallon commanded Body Base Zero," she told Klammy and Glorian, "and strip her of any odd hairs." _This can_not_ end well, _I thought.

It didn't. They started by stripping me down, and putting me into a tub with green liquid. It was soothing at first, but then became so hot, I thought I was melting. Then, they pulled me out and began pouring something that looked like candle wax on my legs. They laid strips on top of it, and pulled.

The first time, I screamed. The pain was unbelievable. I couldn't understand what they were trying to accomplish other than ripping my skin from my bones. Then, I saw the hairless pinkish skin and understood. _Strip her of any odd hairs. _

They did the same to my eyebrows and lip. I knew I didn't have a mustache or something, so couldn't they have left my lip alone? Klammy took a sharp-looking object out of a drawer. Glorian and Constance lifted my arms up. They squealed things like, "Ooh, look at this bush!" Klammy put the razor into my armpit and ran it down the hair. It didn't hurt, so I wondered why they couldn't just do this to my legs.

After tweezing any other hair that was out-of-place, they helped me into another tub. This time there was blue liquid. It cooled my pink skin.

My hair was pinned on top of my head. Glorian began brushing it and sprayed a clean-smelling substance on top of my head. She rubbed it through my hair, and instantly, my hair felt smooth. And it was shiny!

They began putting other things into my hair. A gel that was bright orange. Some paints. I watched in the mirror that was in front of the tub I was sitting in. When they washed the gel out, my hair had these yellow and green tints. It was very flattering.

Constance helped me out of the tub, and Klammy handed me a towel.

"I'll go call Fallon," Glorian said, stepping out of the room.

I was allowed a robe then. "You have to take it off when Fallon asks," Klammy reminded me.

I didn't like the idea of being naked in front of anybody, stylist or not. It made me feel vulnerable. The prep-team was easier because they just looked so strange that I hadn't given a thought of them seeing me. Or harming me for that matter. They were too odd.

I was looking a huge window that showed the whole city when Fallon came in. She was taller than me, and had green face paint and lips. When she saw me staring, she whispered, "It's in honor of your District."

Green. Lumber. Trees. Right…

"You can relax, Auris." She stepped closer. "Can you take your robe off please?"

I removed it.

"Thank you." She walked slowly around me, taking in every inch of my body. "You can put it back on now."

I covered myself and watched her.

"I have your costume all ready for you," she said. "But you can't see it yet." Fallon sauntered to a door. "Care to join me for lunch?"

* * *

><p>Fallon was much nicer than I would have imagined. She had this quiet way of speaking that reminded me of Hadley. Just so calming to listen to. We ate together in a small room, making small talk. She informed me that she was in her fourth year of styling for District 7. "I was working with 9 for a while, but I took a tour around 7 and fell in love with your scenery."<p>

"I can believe that," I told her. "My house is surrounded by trees. It's gorgeous, especially in the fall when the leaves change colors."

"I'll have to see that sometime," she mused.

"Can you tell me what my costume theme is?" I finally asked.

"It's not like the past outfits," she assured me with a grin. "No trees this year." Fallon took a sip of her tea. "Imagine a long flowing dress of green," she said. "And a crown of orange and red leaves."

"That sounds awfully like a tree," I giggled.

"Creative criticism." She shrugged. "It will look nicer than a brown suit that has branches sticking out, and a hat of branches."

"When can I try it on?"

"Now."

Ash was already waiting by our chariot when I came down the elevator. The opening ceremonies always consisted of the tributes riding around the city circle in chariots. I was terrified. Ash saw me coming and grinned. I gave a sheepish smile and tried to keep my dress from gliding through horse crap.

"You look nice," he commented pointing at my dress.

Fallon had outdone every other stylist in the past. The gown was long and flowing, like she said, and made of a thin, sparkling fabric that showed every shade of green. The crown was right at the top of my head, and kept my curly blonde hair in place. Although, there were a few tendrils that snaked down in front of my face. The new colors in my hair made me glow.

"You do, too." I actually looked at him then. Her wore a suit that resembled my dress color, and instead of a flower on his lapel, a carefully painted orange leaf and a few stems sat. His auburn hair was combed back, and was a little shorter than I remembered.

I reached up and tugged on it. "Did they cut this?" I asked.

He reached for my hair. "Did they dye this?" he mocked.

I rolled my eyes. "Get on the chariot, Finnegan."

Ash climbed up and put a hand down to help me. Fallon ran toward us then. She tugged my dress till the long train was laid out behind us. "Don't touch each other so much," she warned. "Tanner and I don't want a hair out of place." Tanner must have been Ash's stylist.

We waited for our turn to ride out. The horses are trained to go without someone to drive them. It scared me even more. When our turn came, it took all my willpower not to scream. I felt myself falling backward, and I grabbed Ash's hand. He didn't let go, and I was thankful. I could just see myself falling backward and being crushed by the next set of horses.

"Relax," Ash said through his lips. "Your hand is sweating."

_Flattering thought, Ash. _I glared at him.

We went around the whole circle and under the Training Center faster than I thought we would. The crowd somehow knew our names, and flowers were thrown. I managed at one point to smile. It was strange to smile at strangers. Ash had a frown on his face the whole time. I wanted to kick him, and tell him that if he were friendly he could get more sponsors.

My dress did exactly what it was supposed to do. It flew out behind me and glittered under the many lights.

When the chariot stopped, I was frozen in my spot. Ash pried my hand out of his and stepped down. "Hey, Auris." He reached up and grabbed my arm. "Want some help down?"

I turned to him and crouched. Ash grabbed my waist and assisted me out of the chariot.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded. It was all so surreal. Like, I had an out of body experience. "I'm fine."

"Good, 'cause we have to go to our floor now." Ash ushered me with his hand on the small of my back. We entered the elevator.

_Not this again._

I kept my eyes closed the whole ride and held onto Ash. When the door opened, I opened my eyes and gasped.

"Cool," Ash muttered.

The whole view from our floor was windows.

**Good? Not Good? Let me know! Only a few chapters till the Games, and that's when the fun begins!**


	4. Separated

**That was a great way to end the chapter, right? Windows! Got to love them! Anybody who is cheering on the Auris/Ash team is going to ROFL at this chapter. Maybe. I laughed out loud here and there. Oh, it will also make you want to throw your virtual cookies at the computer screen! Enjoy!**

**I own nothing… well, not really. I just don't own the hunger games.**

* * *

><p>Watching the opening ceremonies was more interesting than being in them. At home, I used to stare wide-eyed at the elaborate – or lack thereof – costumes; now, it seemed to have the same effect on me here. My dress was amazing! Everyone seemed fixated on its beauty. The announcer even commented that he would wear it, had he had the chance. HE!<p>

Ash laughed at that. I had to admit, seeing him next to me made me blush. We looked like a couple, dressed up and ready to go to some elegant ball. That's what my grandmother would call a dance. I haven't heard stories of balls in a long time.

"You both did wonderfully!" Sage said. She and Randal had caught up to us on our Training Center floor when Ash and I were looking out the huge windows.

"Aw, you're too kind," Ash said in mock-bashfulness.

"Did you two decide ahead of time to hold hands?" Tanner, Ash's stylist, asked.

"Hell no," Ash said. "She grabbed me!"

"I lost my balance," I admitted, blushing. How was I going to survive the games if couldn't even stay upright on a moving chariot?

"Well, it looked cute," Fallon said in her whisper voice.

"Don't act too cute, you two. We don't want another Peeta and Katniss!"

It wasn't Sage, or Tanner, or Fallon who spoke. It was Randal. I had never heard him speak before.

"No alliances," Ash countered. He got up from his spot next to me on the couch. "And don't worry, I'm not in love with _her_."

I didn't know why this made me mad. But his comment made me want to slap him. _What's wrong with _me_?_

"Not that I'd ever want to kiss _you_," I refuted. I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed.

"You like me…" Ash said, teasing. "Just admit it!"

"No."

"She likes me," he said, making gestures at his chest. "Oh yeah, she wants me."

"Shut up, Ash," I sneered.

"Ash," Tanner warned. It was like these stylists had become our older and wiser siblings.

"I'm just saying –" Ash left the room before he could finish.

* * *

><p>The bed in my room was very comfortable. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the mattress. Fallon came to collect me in the morning. Or that's what I thought. Really, all she did was hand me some clothes, and told me it was time for breakfast.<p>

I walked out in my pajamas, not caring if anyone else was dressed. I never got to sleep in this late, let alone wear my pajamas to breakfast, at home. Ash was still sleeping when I sat down at the table. Tanner was apparently having a hard time waking up the Drama King.

A servant girl brought me a bowl of sloppy looking stuff. It was light brown, almost white, and lumpy. "Is this safe to eat?" I asked, pushing my spoon through the sticky substance.

"It's oatmeal," Fallon said. "If you don't like it plain, just put some sugar on it."

I tried it. It was gross. But, like Fallon said, sugar did make it taste better. Sort of.

Ash came then. His hair was bunched up on one side, and he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He sat down and, like me, stared at the oatmeal. "Is it edible?"

Ash didn't wait for an answer though. He just put his spoon in, and took a huge bite. "It could use some maple syrup."

A servant instantly brought him some. _No fair._

"Okay, kids," Sage said, wiping her mouth with her good hand. "It's the first day of training. Try to get as much information as you can. Where to find food and water, what's safe to eat, how to make a fire…" she listed of so many things and I wondered how I would remember it all.

"We can only do so much," Ash warned.

"Just try to get any information you can. Oh, and don't show what you can do already. Save that for the private sessions. I'm guessing you both are skilled at axe throwing?" Sage grinned. I remember watching her games. She was chopping off heads left and right until she won. It was a very bloody year. And I think Sage was nuts enough not to care, it didn't seem to faze her at all.

Of course, if I won these games, I'd probably go crazy too. Or be extremely depressed. Either would fit my personality well.

"Go get ready," Randal said sternly.

* * *

><p>The training clothes were your basic workout uniform: shorts and a tank top. I also had this very tight, yet stretchy, bra to cover my bosom. Fallon said it was a sportsbra. It made me feel very tight, and I looked even more flat-chested than usual.<p>

Ash had to wear a sweat suit. It was grey and looked too warm to wear for a training session. "I'll be fine," he reassured me as we rode the elevator down to the basement.

We started our training by learning about edible bugs. Having an older brother, I had eaten my fair share of bugs in my lifetime. But Ash looked ready to puke after his first crunchy beetle.

We did some practice throws with spears, which looked terrible compared to the District 2 pair. They both had these muscular arms and legs. This was going to be bad. I could see my death right there. I would be cornered on rough soil and speared through the heart.

It took me a minute to shake that off. We moved to a station that taught camouflage. I remember hearing about the Victor from District 12, Peeta Mellark, when I was younger. He was a master at camouflage. I, on the other hand, was awful at it.

We had lunch some time later. Ash and I ate alone. What would be the point of making friends, or alliances, if we were going to kill or die in just a few days?

"I hate this," Ash told me through clenched teeth. I thought he was talking about the games and training and was about to warn him that he could be arrested for saying something of such treason. But he made a gesture to his sweat suit. "I am sweating like a pig," he moaned.

"Can't you take it off?" I asked.

"I wish," he said, "the zipper is in the back."

"I could help you," I offered.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd just love to help me get undressed." He smirked.

"Fine, I won't. You need to stop being such a jerk, you know that?"

Ash and I continued our last half of training in silence. Aren, the boy from 12, joined us at the fire building station. He seemed avid enough to build a small fire faster than me. Ash looked ready to pass out.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine, just fine."

He didn't look fine. Sweat was dripping down his face, and his hair was matted to his forehead. "I think you need to sit down. You look really pale."

"I'm fine, Auris!" Ash turned away from me.

No more than an hour later, Ash passed out. I went with him to the medical wing. Apparently, he had gotten dehydrated.

_Idiot._

* * *

><p>We went through the same routines every day. Breakfast, training, lunch, more training, recaps, dinner, bed. At least that's how it was until private sessions began.<p>

I had to wait for a few hours before it was my turn to see the Gamemakers. Ash got to go in first, since the boys from each district get to. It was only fifteen minutes after that my name was called.

Up until stepping into the room, I hadn't really given much thought as to what I should do. But when I saw the axes all lined up and shining, I had inspiration. I pulled one down from the rack, held it in my hands for a moment, and then slung it right at a dummy. The head flew off on contact.

I did this several times with different axes. I even threw a few knives, which hit their targets accurately. I surprised even myself.

"You may go now, Miss Spencer." A man stood. "Thank you."

I left, walked to the elevator, and rode up alone. The scores wouldn't be announced for a few hours probably. I would just have to wait.

"How'd it go?" Ash asked when I stepped off the elevator.

"Eh," I mumbled. I wasn't going to brag to him, especially if he was prepared to brag back. Though, I did have some blackmail over him. _I_ wasn't the one to pass out the first day of training.

* * *

><p>We all gathered around the TV and waited for our scores. Ash pulled a 7. He shrugged, uninterested in it. Then my picture and score pooped up on the screen.<p>

"A ten!" I shouted.

Fallon and Tanner clapped. Sage congratulated me. Randal sat there. Ash got up and left the room. I don't know what ticked him off more, the fact my score was better, or that his was worse.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sage woke me up. "Hey," she whispered as I sat up in bed. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Ash has asked to be coached alone."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not following the Hunger Games! I know Peeta pulled this kind of thing with the whole coached separately thing, but I have a different plan of attack than "Lover Boy." Ash has his own tricks up his sleeves. It will make you crazy when I'm through with this story.<strong>

**I'm also ahead of schedule, so maybe chapter five will be up tomorrow. Two chapters in one day is pretty good!**


	5. Our Distance

** Yeah, so who else is pissed off at Ash, huh? Anybody? I AM! But hey, this is where the story is going, and I assure you that there is a reason for his…bad decision. Not that it's **_**that**_** bad… Anyway, here's Chapter 5. And it's interview time!**

** Sorry for the latish update. I had to babysit this afternoon so I didn't get to finish typing this up. Does anyone else find it odd/funny that it takes **_**hours**_** to type like 2,000 words, but only ten minutes to read it? **

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins job.**

I didn't know whether to be mad or relived. I mean, who were we kidding? There were no alliances allowed, and we were barely friends. It would be useless getting to know each other when one or both of us was going to die in just a few days. Yes, I think I was relieved.

"That's fine," I told Sage. "He can do whatever he wants. It is the games after all."

She seemed to misjudge my answer, because this is when she said in a quiet voice, "I am going to do everything remotely possible to let you win. That boy needs to be put in his place."

And it was then that Sage actually scared the crap out me. It's no wonder she won her games, she was ruthless.

It was also at this point that I wondered what the hell Ash did to get on her bad side. Or maybe she just wanted me to win?

No, Ash did something. Ash always did something. He gets under peoples' skin, and just – I don't know.

"Anyway," Sage said, more chipper than before, "today you are going to be coached on etiquette with Simile for a few hours, and then with me for your content." She left the room before I could respond.

After a quiet breakfast with Ash, I was ushered into a vacant room by Simile. He was wearing a dress. He taught me how to walk in eight-inch heels, and to not trip over my dress. I tried on many dresses of different lengths, and it was kind of fun, like playing dress up with someone who enjoyed it as much as you. Hadley hated dress up.

But thinking of Hadley made me remember where I was, and why I was here, and the price I was paying to enjoy the dress up.

"You know," I started, "it won't be this much fun with Ash. He's kind of an ass."

Simile gasped. "Young ladies shouldn't use that kind of language."

"Sorry." I covered my mouth. "But he'll be a real party-pooper when you make him dress up and stuff." I smirked at the thought of Ash having to change his outfit every ten minutes for four hours straight.

"He has his moments," Simile countered.

"I guess."

I had another quiet mealtime with Ash. Fallon and Tanner were there also, which made me feel more relaxed. It also reminded me that in two days I would be in the Arena, and who knows when I'd eat next. I decided right then that I would eat each meal to its fullest.

Sage and I sat facing each other. I didn't say anything, just watched her staring at me.

"I think we will play you off as naïve," she said.

"Huh?"

"For your interview. You should act simple-minded, childlike." She watched me, her eyes like glass. "Try to make you seem unable to win."

"I'll try," I assured her.

For the rest of our time, she asked me questions. Thousands of questions. Now, I was definitely the kind of girl who never shut up, but even I could only talk so much. I started just spitting out random answers. She asked my favorite animal, I replied, "Blue."

Sage was getting fed up, and I could tell. Her eyes started to get squinty, and her nostrils kind of flared out a bit. "I think we're done with this," she finally said.

I relaxed into my chair. Thank goodness.

At dinner, I was quiet. They all spoke, even Randal and Ash. They talked about _nonsense_, but I was thinking. Less than forty-eight later, I would be in the Arena, fighting hard to stay alive. Forget about the killing part, I hadn't gotten that far in my thoughts. But this was going to have to end one way, or the other. And the one way was me winning these games and going home to my family. But it also meant losing Ash.

And it was that reason that I went to sleep crying my eyes out that night. As much as he irritated me, and pushed my buttons, and gave me those stupid smirks, a part of me knew that I felt something for him. Maybe not _love_, but it would hurt like hell to let him go.

My prep-team woke me up very early the next morning. I was told to strip down and shower before they could start my hair and makeup. It was a long and grueling process that had me nodding off every half hour or so until they brought me coffee. It was gross, but it kept me wide awake.

"What's Ash doing?" I asked. Maybe he could come in and talk to me. Guys don't take _as_ long to get ready.

"Probably sleeping. Tanner still is." Fallon stepped into the room. "Good job, ladies, but I'll take it from here."

"We'll see you tonight," Klammy said as she and the others left the room.

"He gets to sleep in? That's not fair!" I jump up from my seat.

"Just see it this way. You'll look at least a thousand times better than him."

At some point I was excused from my beautifying to eat lunch. Ash was there, eyes rested, hair combed. I was in the mood to slap him again.

"Sleep well?" I asked.

He shrugged.

_Great, so now we're on a no talking line. Thanks, buddy._

I didn't see Ash for the rest of the day, that is, until an hour before the interviews started. I had never been more nervous in my life. Not even the opening ceremonies can compare to this. My stomach was knotting, and I felt like I had to go the bathroom. Which I knew, I obviously did not. But it felt that way.

"Nervous?" Ash spoke the palpable. Wait, Ash spoke?

"I thought you weren't talking to me?" I asked, facing away from him and crossing my arms. I pretended to scan the crowd, which was stupid 'cause I knew no one.

"I can if I want to," he contradicted. I could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"Well, since you ignored me for, like, two days, I'm going to do the same. So shut up."

"Fine."

We – all the tributes – were filed onto the stage in a long line. Ash was behind me and I swear he was stepping on my heels on purpose. Speaking of my clothes, though, I was wearing a bright orange and red knee-length dress that flowed out perfectly around my thin form. It reminded me of fall back home.

Before we sat down, Ash whispered in my ear, "You look very pretty."

District 1's tributes, Quake Malden and Calla Freeman were dull, even for careers. They played it off as all the rest I'd seen in interviews: tough, angry, murderous. I didn't listen to their questions or answers, just watched their faces. Both were dull.

District 2's Paradox Dada and Fate Darnel were not as edgy, but still dull. I don't get why these districts don't try something new for once instead of a sexy killer.

I liked 3's interviews. The boy, Tarragon Reyes, had this quirky way of talking that couldn't help but remind you of how smart he truly seemed. The same went for Jade Byron, his district partner. Both were unbelievably smart.

Then came more careers. I just wanted to throw up right there. The boy, Furor Sterling, was attracted, I'll give him that much, but his attitude was so predictable (AGAIN!) that I didn't listen. I didn't even look at the girl, Dittany Floras.

5 and 6 came and went. The girl from 5, Fray Eberly, looked oddly like her partner, Dirk Hayner, and I came to the conclusion that they were cousins. Which was confirmed by Dirk in his interview. It was also confirmed that Fray was blind. The boy from 6, Jacy Piccolo, still had that limp. When Caesar asked about, he replied that he had broken it not too long ago, and the doctors did not set the bone right. Aponi Cheney, his partner, was very quiet. She barely moved her lips at all while speaking.

I was still thinking about her speaking manors when my name was called. I stumbled my way to Casear, who caught my arm.

"Auris Spencer," he commented. "Peculiar name, isn't it?"

_Don't we all have _peculiar_ names?_

"It means 'ear,'" I said. "I have to be able to hear where I live. Lots of trees, and people spread out." It wasn't true, well, the ear part was, but I wasn't named for that. It also means "gold" which is my hair color.

"Interesting," Caesar mused. "So tell me about your lifestyle. You have any siblings?"

"I have an older brother," I said. "He's nineteen."

"No more Hunger Games for him than, eh?"

"No," I replied, trying to smile. "But his girlfriend came awfully close this year."

_Shoot! I wasn't supposed to say that!_ I really hope those two have gotten together by this point, 'cause their whole story is about to be broadcast coast to coast.

"Oh?" Caesar looked confused.

"I volunteered to take her place. The girl, Kailyn Finch. I didn't want her to go and have my brother depressed for the rest of his life. He loves her more than anything."

"That's quite caring of you," he said. The audience gave me their approval by sighing. "But from your training score, we can't help but wonder why such a sweet, young girl could get one so high. A ten?"

"It was just some things I picked up, here and there. Nothing special."

Okay, I was supposed to be playing naïve, not friendly and innocent high scorer. Although, this angle was working much better for me.

"Well, it was the best of this year's tributes. Any clues?" He leaned in closer to hear my answer, as did the audience.

"No," I said, grinning.

"Why not?"

"I don't want Ash to know how much better I am at everything we do the same." He could just take that however he wanted. I was still mad he hadn't talked to me, even though I was glad we were ending our friendship now rather than in the Arena, when I had an axe aimed for his neck. All promises were over when he broke them by separating us.

Caesar laughed. The audience laughed. A few of the tributes laughed. I sat, staring forward, thinking of nothing. Because I knew, and _he _knew that I would never betray him anymore than he did me. I could never kill Ash, not even if he were going to kill me first.

A buzzer sounded and I waved my goodbye to the audience.

Ash's interview was the usual family spiel, like mine. They talked about his score and my comment, which Ash acted like he honestly didn't care. He was playing aloof, and he was good at it.

Then his turn was up and district 8 went up. I was through listening though. So Adrian Clayton and Emmy Atkins were just humming in my ears. And then 9's tributes, Boy: Nodaway Carson and Eden Rune were just blurs of my vision. 10's Maxim Sonnies and Enola Wood were background noise. 11 and 12's girls, Ivy Heartlore and Violet Blakely didn't even catch any of my orchestral radar. Neither did the boys, Wilton Kane and Aren Larousse. I was trapped in my own head, and couldn't find a way to escape.

So after the event. After the parties and the goodnights. After having to say goodbye to Sage and Randal and Simile for the last time. I lay in my bed, thinking of what the next day would bring. My death possibly. And thinking of Ash, because as much as I denied it, I missed him and cared deeply for him.

And that's why, the night before my hunger games, I cried till the sun rose, all because of a boy named Ash Finnegan.

**Three things: One, wasn't this chapter just deep with emotion? I felt bad writing this stuff for Auris. It's like I'm purposefully making her world suck. Two, don't you love that last line? I love it. I wish I could even put it in better words. And three, I know there were a lot of names. I came up with first and last names for every tribute, so I wanted to incorporate that in a chapter somehow. Chapter 6 will be up tomorrow sometime. Reviews are rewarded…**


End file.
